Axl Heck's Best Friend
by everythingfangirl101
Summary: When Axl's first love, Morgan, dumps him, leaving him utterly lost and confused he turns to his best friend Laura. The only problem is it's two in the morning, pouring down rain, and Laura is hopelessly in love with him. One-shot, a bit of an OOC Axl. Do not own any of the Middles characters I just own Laura who is my character!


Laura POV

It was a simple rainy Tuesday night until I heard a knock on my door.

That fateful knock turned out to be my best guy friend, really my best friend I had ever had, Axl.

It was two in the morning.

Yes. 2 A.M.

But, apparently either Axl couldn't tell time or didn't care.

My parents were gone on a work trip so whoever was on the other side of that door was lucky.

My hands gently grabbed the cold metal door knob and I swung it open thinking who in their right mind would knock on someone's door in the middle of the night, they better have a valid reason or I might lose it.

But that knocker had more than a good reason.

Suddenly I was face to face with Axl.

A crying Axl.

"Axl?" I said, confused.

"Laura." He sniffled.

"She d-dumped me. Morgan left me." He sobbed.

"Oh my god, Axl get in here, you're soaked." I said grabbing his hand and yanking him inside.

I sat him on my couch while I got a towel to dry him off.

As soon as I sat down next to him, be began crying his eyes out.

He hugged me tightly and broke down on my shoulder.

I just rubbed his back and let him let it out.

When he could finally talk he started explaining.

"So I brought her outside to my porch, and she told me we shouldn't see each other because I'm too fun and not focused." He began to cry again.

"Axl Heck, don't you dare listen to Morgan, you're the most perfect balance of fun and focused, just a little more fun, which I love."

Axl didn't even flinch at the word love because he figured I meant it as a friend.

I had been in love with Axl since 8th grade.

He sniffled again and looked at you. "You think so? You don't think I'm not focused."

"Not at all Axl. You're personality is the best thing about you! Sure, you can be lazy but that doesn't mean you aren't worth dating. You deserve the best. Morgan didn't deserve you at all, you're to good for her." I said.

He smiled at me.

"You're a catch Axl, any girl would love to date you."

He smiled again.

"Any girl?"

"Of course!" I responded.

He smiled once again but this time more to himself then at me.

"Laura, you are my best friend, don't forget it." He said.

"Axl Heck, how could I ever forget you?"

"I just, I loved her, ya know. I loved her so much. She was my first girlfriend. My first love?" He said. "Do you know what it's like to have your first love not love you back."

"Yes." I mumbled.

"You do?" He said.

"Yes, it sucks." I responded.

"Who?" Being completely oblivious that I was, and always had been in love with him.

"No one important I guess." I said, hoping for once my lie would go through him.

"Laura Grace I know you, who is it?" He said scooting closer to me on the plain brown leather sofa.

"I don't wanna talk about it Axl!" I exclaimed.

There was a slight awkward silence until Axl spoke again.

"God, I feel so awful right now. I feel so terrible." He said.

"Because of Morgan? Are you still upset, she doesn't-" I said, moving to comfort him again.

"It's me isn't it?" He cut me off, looking up from his past spot on the floor, and staring into my eyes.

"What?" I tried to act stupid.

"I'm your first love aren't I? I'm the guy who doesn't love you back?" He said making it plain and clear and out in the open now.

Well it was out, my big secret, he figured it out after 4 years.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Why have you never told me?" He yelled.

"Because I was afraid Axl! What was I supposed to do? "Oh hey Axl? What's up? I know you're totally in love with Morgan but I've been in love with you since 8th grade?"? What would you have said to that? "Oh Laura! I love you too let me just leave the girl who I leave notes in her locker everyday about why I love her so much for my bestest friend in the whole world!"? I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I didn't want this to happen because I knew this was as close I could get to you loving me back!" I yelled back.

"8th grade?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Yes Axl 8th grade! Why does that matter?" I yelled at him my voice not softening for even a second.

"I'm such an idiot." he said to himself. "I'm so sorry for leading you on like that."

"It's fine Axl. Don't worry about it." I said, a tear running down my face.

"It's not ok! You're crying, is that ok? I lead you on for four years because I was too afraid to tell you that I loved you too!" He yelled.

He froze.

"You love me?" I asked. "I thought you loved Morgan."

"I did but I only asked her out because I thought you didn't like me, I thought it was time for me to move on. But then I ended up really loving Morgan, like a lot. And I don't know how to feel anymore." He sighed.

"Can we just pretend this night never happened?" I said.

"Not until I clear up how I feel about you." He said.

"How do you plan to do that? Why do you need me to do this? Just go home." I said.

"Not until I do this." He walked towards me.

I was in complete utter confusion until I felt his lips press against mine.

He had marched up to me and looped his hands around my waist.

I kissed back eventually.

I didn't get it.

This felt amazing, it was all I ever wanted and I was loving it.

But why now? I thought he loved Morgan.

Was he enjoying this? Did this clear things up as he said?

He pulled away.

"Laura I-I have loved you since 7th grade. I saw you walk in on the first day and I feel head over heels. I didn't know how to talk to you because for once in my life I had actually been nervous about a girl. I'm the axman, I don't get nervous to talk to girls. So when in 9th grade we were paired up as partners I couldn't have been happier. I finally got to know you and I feel even more in love with you. Now here we are a few years later and I'm still flustered around you. You do things to me I can't explain but I love it so much and I love you so much. I always have. That kiss was amazing. I know how I feel." He spoke out with nervousness.

"I love you too Axl."

He kissed me again.


End file.
